Termina's Hope
by HollowOmega
Summary: Sequel To Hyrule's Last Hope. After Sealing of The Evil King Ganondorf. Nador, The Hero Of Salvation learns of a land called Termina that Exists Parallel to Hyrule and the troubles that brew their.


After the events of the Defeat Of Ganon and sealed him Inside the Sacred Realm. We catch up to our hero Riding Epona into the forest as Nador looked around as two fairys spotted the two before nodding at each other heading off. Epona and Nador continued though the forest as Nador got her to stop in the Center and pulled out the Map the Sage Of The Forest gave him and looked around sighed and shook his head.

"I KNEW I shouldn't of taken that left turn at the sacred meadow" Nador said with a sigh. As they made their way though the wood. The master sword shook briefly as if senseing something. However, Suddenly two fairy's a white and black one came swooping down in and scaring Epona as she jumped back knocking Nador down. Suddenly a "Skull Kid" with an evil looking mask came in laughing before lifting up the mask and spoke.

"Hehe You two faries did great. I wonder if he has anything good on him" He asked before the female one spoke.

"Are you sure Skull Kid? That sword looks rather dangerous" She said with a worrying smile as Skull nodded. "It will be fine Tatl now what dose he have" Skull kid stated putting the mask back down and went over to him examining though his pockets before pulling out the Ocarina Of Time.

"ooo Pretty" He said with a grin and turned around and began playing it as the two siblings began arguing about wanting to have a chance with it. "HEY!" A voice said as the fairy's chinged seeing Nador had stood up. The Skull Kid turned around to see Nador had stood up and hid the Ocarina behind his back.

"Uh Hi um I was just um.." The Skull kid stated. Nador growled before trying to tackle him before he disappeared onto Epona who let out a neigh and took off. "EPONA! Damn it.." Nador growled drawing the master sword and began chasing after the Skull Kid but he was fast. "Hold on Epona!" Nador yelled and cursed to himself. "I knew I should of brought the long shot along..." He muttered to himself.

Soon enough The Skull Kid disappeared as Nador chased him though an Area of the forest sheathing the master sword so he could jump up into the tree trunk before falling down a giant hole with images that he had seen and not seen before before he ended up landing on a flower getting up suddenly light's shined on a figure in front of him it was the skull kid again.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours boy. It didn't listen to a word I said. There is no point in riding a thing that wont listen so I did you a favor I got rid of it for you hehe" The Skull kid stated causing Nador to growl in anger.

"You Did WHAT?!" Nador snapped in anger.

"Aww boo hoo why the angry face? I just thought I did a little fun with you. Come now you really think you can take me as I am now? Fool!" The Skull Kid snapped.

"I have beaten Ganondorf and Saved Hyrule If you threaten this land I will do the same to you!" Nador snapped placing a hand on the sheathe of the master sword.

"Ganondorf?! You dare compare me to that fool of a man! I shall show you the error of your ways!" The Skull Kid snapped before the mask began to shake as a wave of energy began going towards Nador as He held his head bending down on his knees.

When Nador came to from a nightmare of Deku's he looked at the skull kid and realized he couldn't reach his back anymore before looking at himself in the pool reflection. "What the hell?!" Nador asked in shock as the Skull Kid laughed before speaking.

"Haha! That's a good look for you! I shall keep you that way farewell!" He said laughing backing up. "Get back here!" Nador shouted racing forward only to be hit three times by a fairy. "Hey Back off him!" Another voice shouted before a green fairy came flying in knocking the female fairy Tatl away with a growl of his own. "Grr Wait up Bro!" Tatl shouted towards her black fairy brother tale as the door closed as Nador slowly got up. "Wow Hero Of Salvation you really let yourself go" The green fairy said as Nador looked up.

"Who are you?" He asked as the green fairy laughed. "That's right you haven't seen me since you got the Ocarina Of Time. Don't recognize me? It's me Link" It said with a grin as Nador's current Deku eyes widened. "Link?! You're Alive but but how?! The Goddess said they could revive you" Nador said in shock. "Yes they said they couldn't revive me but they didn't say the couldn't bring me back in a different form and I like this form look I can fly!" Link said before flying into a wall and falling down before quickly getting back up. "I meant to do that!" Link said with a laugh.

Looking at himself Nador nodded. "So this is why the Goddess sent me here. That Mask's power its un real Link.." Nador stated as Link nodded. "I can see that. If it has the power to change someones shape it must be stopped. I may have not been able to stop Ganondorf but I thank you for what you did. Please allow me to accompany as your fairy freind during this journey and stop the Skull Kid" Link asked as Nador looked at him inside if he could he would smile. "You don't even have to ask Hero Of Time" Nador said as Link laughed. "Please enough with the title. I am not the hero Zelda thought I was I failed Hyrule. Please Just Link" Link said as Nador shook his head. "No Link you didn't fail Hyrule Ganon caught you off guard nothing more" Nador said as Link smiled. "Thanks Nador..thanks" He said as the two headed though the door that the Skull kid went though.

Looking at his right hand The Triforce Of Courage still glowed. "The Trifoce Of Courage it's glowing dose that mean something evil is near by?" Nador asked as Link nodded. "Yes I have heard the legend of Majora's mask. All I know is this. It is a great evil Magic that was sealed inside a Mask to prevent it from being used it must be stopped Nador" Link said as Nador nodded.

Soon enough Nador and Link made their way though the rooms though the door the Skull Kid had entered, before coming into some hall way or clock like area of some kind or at least the inside of one. "Ready Nador?" Link asked as Nador nodded. "I've beaten Ganondorf and Save Hyrule with Navi now you and me Link we are going to save Termina let's do this!" Nador said as Link sweat dropped. "Uh shouldn't we get you back to your normal form first?" He asked as Nador looked at himself. "Yeah your probably right their" Nador said with a small laugh.

As they made their way up the ramp and towards the door to what appeared to be out of this area. "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you Hero Of Salvation?" A voice said as Nador turned around. "Happy Masked Sales Man!" Nador exclaimed in shock. "I know a way to return you to your former self Hero. Tell me do you remember the song I taught you back in Hyrule?" He asked as Nador sweat dropped. "To be honest not really" He said as The Happy Masked sales man laughed. "It is alright Hero. If you get the item that was stolen from you I will return you to normal. After wards I will tell you the Legend of "It" Than you can save this Beautiful land" The Happy Masked Sales man said with a smile.

"Alright Let's go!" Nador said as Link nodded taking off after Nador though the door.

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY! 72 HOURS REMAINING!**

Clock Town. The town name set it all with the Giant clock in the middle. Link in fairy form now looked up as he saw the giant moon with one freaky ass face staring down at them but not moving and gulped. "That dose not look good..." Link shuddered. Suddenly however, Time Frose as Nador looked up before three orbs of Light Green Red and Blue descended from the heavens before appearing in human like forms with a smile.

"Hello Hero Of Salvation. I see your form has ahem changed a bit" Faore said with a small smile as Nador sweat dropped. "You think?!" Nador said causing the three goddess to giggle. "Do not fret the Masked Sales man should be able to heal you to your normal form" Din said with a smile before sighing. "However, that's the good news and with good" Din said as Nador sighed. "Come bad alright Goddess i'll bite whats the bad news." Nador said as Naryu took a deep breath and spoke.

"Three Days...you have three days to get the item back and stop the moon from falling into Termina and destroying both it and Hyrule" Naryu said as Nador's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa time out you expect me to stop that thing from destroying this land in a mer 72 hours with all due respect goddess ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!" Nador yelled as Din put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Hero. Now than once you get the item play The Song Of Time. This Town has a power that allows you to control the flow of time with The Song Of Time. Go back to the first day speed up time slow down you name it. First you will need the Ocarina Of Time The Skull Kid stole though" Din said as Nador sighed deeply and nodded. "Alright. How's Hyrule looking Ganon still sealed?" Nador asked as Naryu nodded. "Yes things are still looking ok for Hyrule we shall send Navi if things get ugly" Naryu said before the goddess disappeared into the Sky as time resumed.

"No Pressure?" Link asked as Nador shrugged in his Deku form. "No Pressure" He said with a laugh as they started to head though Clock Town. Nador looked at his hand as the Triforce of Courage on his Deku hand and sighed. "What's wrong Nador?" Link asked as Nador shook his head. "I don't know Link but I can not help but shake this feeling that a dark day is looming close for Hyrule.." Nador said as they headed up some stairs in Clock town.

The First Day needless to say was a hand full for Link and Nador to say the least. Nador in his new deku form had to not only capture some stray fairy and restore the great fairy back to her full self and gain some Magic power that she said would come in hand latter but also capturing these kids who called themselves the Bomber gang and get a password to an observatory in town. After they made it to the observatory and looked at the moon a tear fell outside int and Link and Nador obtained the moons tear before handing it over to a Deku to gain access to their flower. However, they still had to kill time for 1 and a half more days.

On the Night of the second Day Link and Nador were near a lake sitting on a bench as Link floated next to him. "Nador what's wrong?" Link asked as Nador shook his head. "I don't know I just cant shake this feeling of a dark cloud heading towards Hyrule almost like the possibility of Ganondorf's seal being broken" Nador said as Link chuckled. "Nador it's not possible even if it is there is no way he could break out a few days after you left Hyrule" Link said with a smile as Nador sighed. "I know It's just I can't shake the feeling.." Nador said as Link smiled. "Sleep on it man your a little tired obviously" Link said as Nador nodded laying down on the bench. "Yeah thanks...night Link" Nador said with a smile as Link landed on his side and smiled. "Good night hero of salvation" Link said with a smile.

However, Nador troubles were just starting as he fell asleep in his dream he saw a evil man of the desert and Hyrule slowly was being burned to the ground slowly as the people of Hyrule were praying to the gods but one by one the citizens of Hyrule were killed Nador was squinting at this dream sweating. He also so the man hurting the Princess of Hyrule before- "PRINCESS!" Nador shouted waking up sweating looking around to see he was still in Termina and held his head seeing he was still in his Deku form and panted. "For the Love of Naryu what did I just see. Was that a bad dream or a sign of things to come?" Nador asked himself turning to see Link sleeping on the tree above him and smiled before looking as the Sun was slowly starting to rise before six gongs was heard from the Clock Town clock.

"Alright all we have to do is wait for Night fall and than Skull Kid your mine" Nador said to himself as Link woke up as they began to make their way though clock town. Day turned to night before they knew it as Nador was waiting by the flower. Fireworks exploded before the door to the tower opened. "Alright let's go Nador!" Link shouted as Nador nodded digging into the flower and shooting out and flew over to the tower before going up into the top.

"Skull Kid!" Nador shouted as The Skull Kid blinked turning around silent and flipped the Ocarina up and down as the two fairys he came with were next to him. "Skull Kid Return that Mask your holding now! You don't know the kind of power your dealing with!" Link shouted as Tatl looked and nodded. "Skull Kid their right you haven't exactly been yourself since you put that on" Tatl said as Tale spoke. "Sis it's no use. YOU TWO!" Tale shouted as Nador and Link looked up as he continued. "Swamp Mountains Ocean Canon the four that are their bring them here its our only hope!" Tale shouted before The Skull Kid twitched and smacked Tale and spoke. "Don't Speak out of line! STUPID FAIRY!" Skull kid shouted as Tatl freaking. "What are you doing to my brother?! You think we are friends still after that!" Tatl shouted in anger before looking between Skull Kid and Nador before flying over to Nador looking at Skull Kid Angerly.

"Well Whatever..." Skull Kid said not exactly phased by Tatl's betrayal. "Even if they were to come now they wouldn't be able to handle me.." Skull Kid laughed before speaking. "Just look above you" He said as Nador Link and Tatl looked up to see just how close the moon was to them as Nador fell down on his ass. "Ok that is WAY to close for comfort" Nador sweat dropped. "If it's something that can be stopped..." Skull kid said as Nador stood up. "Just try and stop it..." Skull Kid said before activating the mask as the moon began to shake and slowly descend.

"Link! Tatl! Focus on the skull Kid I need to get the Ocarina Of Time Back!" Nador shouted as Tatl flipped. "EXCUSE ME?! We have a lot more to worry about than some stupid instrument!" She shouted as Link gentlely smacked her. "Hey! He is the Hero Of Salvation for Hyrule I think he KNOWS what hes doing come on!" Link shouted as Tatl shook her head but nodded floating over to the Skull Kid.

"Alright here goes!" Nador shouted once they were locked on as a bubble came from his deku forms mouth as it hit the skull Kid before he dropped the Ocarina as Nador dived forward catching it before suddenly a flash appeared in his mind as he blinked seeing Princess Zelda.

"So your leaving Hyrule? Even though you came from Slavery I feel I owe you everything for saving Hyrule..I'll never forget the courage and sacrifice you showed for Hyrule. Until the day comes that we meet again please keep the Ocarina of time and this song close to you" Zelda's voice said before suddenly the memories of the song of time began flowing though his mind as Nador closed his eyes and in his human form momentarily began playing the song of time along side Zelda.

As the memories of him leaving Hyrule showed in his mind he heard Zelda's voice one more time. "The Goddess Of Time Is Protecting you for everything you have done Hero Of Salvation. If you Play the Song Of Time she will aid you" Zelda's voice was heard.

Suddenly back in reality Talt smacked him. "Snap out of it! What are you doing! Lost in your memories?! Get yourself together! Getting that stupid Instrument back isn't gonna help us! Somebody Anybody Goddess Of Time WE NEED MORE TIME!" Talt shouted to the sky as Nador smirked. "Well why don't we make more time!" Nador said as he pulled out some pipe like items. He was guessing this was the Ocarina of time but changed shape to fit his current form.

Suddenly in the pipes Nador began playing the Song of time before a woman descended down from above with a robe attire covered in clocks as Nador put the instrument away. "Hero Of Salvation you have decided to take the task of saving Termina?" She asked as Nador nodded. "Yes. If Termina is Destroyed so his Hyrule and I can't let that happen!" Nador said as the women nodded. "Very well would you like to return to Dawn Of The First Day?" She asked as Talt blinked. "Huh?! You can do that!" She asked in shock as Nador spoke. "Were about to find out Goddess Of Time RETURN US TO DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY!" Nador shouted as the women nodded and with a flick of her wrist suddenly Nador Talt and Link began falling down something with clocks surrounding them as The Song Of Time was heard as they fell.

Once they fell down from the sky Nador gave a "OOF" cry as Talt and Link fell shortly after as Talt looked around. "Everything has...STARTED OVER?!" Talt asked in shock.


End file.
